


Ella se fue de mi lado

by ThatfatuousGirl



Category: Argentina tierra de amor y venganza (TV)
Genre: Enfermedad terminal, Está pareja se merecía tener un fanfic, Hice lo que pude, La masacre, Mi primer fanfic, Muerte de personaje, Parejas tóxicas, Pero aún así todos lo amamos, Pobre Ivonne/Olga, Trata de personas, Trauman es lo peor, maltrato, tal vez nadie lo lea, ¿Trauman tiene sentimientos?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatfatuousGirl/pseuds/ThatfatuousGirl
Summary: ¿Por qué será que después de todo, Trauman la amara?
Relationships: Samuel Trauman/Madame Ivonne
Kudos: 1





	Ella se fue de mi lado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola  
> éste es mi primer fanfic, y le tocó justamente a la novela Argentina:Tierra de amor y venganza. Espero que les guste. Probablemente haya más notas abajo.

¿Por qué será que después de todo, Trauman la amara?

-¡idiota! ¡Inútil! Estás diciendo cualquier cosa. La metí con un nombre falso en el hospital.

Eran todas tonterías. Debían serlo. Después de todo, la había dejado en el hospital. No podría ser cierto. Ivonne era una mujer fuerte, no podía morir, no así, no tan rápido. No podía atreverse a hacerle ésto a él: a irse antes que él, a dejarlo con otra esposa muerta.

Simplemente no podía.

-Mírame a los ojos. ¿Es en serio? ¿Murió?

El niño le dijo las tan temidas palabras sin dudar un sólo instante.

-Sí, señor.

Y eso fue todo, sintió como si el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Su corazón se alteró y el dolor se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Era irónico, un tipo como él: desalmado, cruel, indiferente al dolor de todas aquellas putas que trabajaban para él.

Había matado y torturado a mucha más gente de la que se pudieran contar, y aún así ésta muerte lo hacía sentir como a un niño asustado que acababa de perder a su madre, tan frágil que podría romperse en cualquier momento. 

Aunque no podía dignarse a romper su "máscara" frente a otras personas, mucho menos delante de los Ferreyra.

Ivonne, también, podía ser como una madre. Siempre vigilandolo, viendo lo que comía, obligándolo a comer toda esa comida para enfermos. Bueno, si eso podía ser considerado como comida, esa asquerosidad sin ningún tipo de sabor. Siempre comía y tomaba todo lo que se le antojara a escondidas de ella, y a veces, incluso, delante suyo, aunque ésta no parara de regañarlo.

Pero apreciaba esos pequeños gestos, ¡Oh, cuánto lo hacía!

Aunque no le gustaba admitírselo a nadie. 

Tal vez sea por eso que cuando se enteró de la enfermedad que la aquejaba- ése maldito cancér, que la había arrebatado de su lado- y de la negativa de Ivonne para operarse, no hizo más que insistirle en hacerlo. Hasta incluso llegó a hablar con su hijo- un maldito policía, de tantas profesiones en el mundo tenía que haber elegido justo ésa- para que hablara con ella y la convenciera. ¡Hasta ése punto se había tenido que rebajar!

-¿Qué me hiciste, Samuel? 

-¡Ah! Pero funcionó, te vas a operar...

-¡No, no me voy a operar! Si tarde o temprano voy a estirar la pata, ¿Eh? Dejáme vivir dignamente, como una mujer.

-¡Qué egoísta de mierda que sos!- le espetó él, comenzando a irritarse de cuán terca podía llegar a ser su mujer -¡Qué egois-¿Qué hago yo sin vos? ¡Explicáme cómo hago yo sin vos ahora! ¡Éste negocio es un lío!- no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era del todo cierto. Trauman necesitaba a Ivonne en su vida y no sólo para los negocios: la necesitaba porque si ella se iba el se rompería en mil pedazos y una parte de él se iría junto con ella, como ocurrió con Ingrid -¡Por favor, operáte!- era una de las tantas veces que le había dicho que debía pasar por el quirófano- Dos, tres años más vivís. Hay gente que ha llegado a vivir diez años, ¡Diez años es un montón!

-¡Ocúpate de la polaca! ¡Encamotate de vuelta con la polaca, andá! ¡Dejáme en paz!

-¿La polaca? ¿Qué tiene que ver la polaca? ¡No te voy a dejar en paz! ¡Dale, operáte! ¿Qué te cuesta?  
¿Sabés quién soy yo? Samuel Trauman- La beso tiernamente- Vos te morís, y te mato.

A pesar de todo, seguía siendo Trauman. Cuando no sabía qué más hacer, lo único que quedaba era ordenar, amenazar, o las dos cosas. Así lo había hecho durante toda su vida y no pensaba en cambiarlo justo en éste momento -Vos vas a hacer lo que yo te digo. ¡Tomáte la sopa!- Y con eso se fue del cuarto.

...

-¡No vas a trabajar!

-¡Sí voy a trabajar!

-¡No, no vas a trabajar! Tenés que hacer un tratamiento, tenés que hacer reposo ahora.

-Pero si estoy bien, ¿No me vés que estoy bien?

-Ya te dije: No te quiero perder, no te voy a perder, no te puedo perder.- Estaba tan desesperado en hacer que su amada cambie de parecer que ya no le importaba que ella supiera cuánto estaba sufriendo.

-¿Samuel Trauman?- lo miró, incrédula- ¿Queriéndome? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mirá! Si me lo decían en un par de años me caía al piso redonda de risa.

Muchas cosas podían pasar a un par de años. Muchas cosas llegaron a pasar en un par de años: Trauman se había enamorado.

Pero a pesar de tener que hacer todo eso logró a que aceptara, y éso bastaba. Haría de todo con tal de que Ivonne estuviera bien. 

...

-No tengas miedo, no tenés que tener miedo, yo no me voy a mover de tu lado. No tengas miedo.- Le había dicho mientras la ayudaba a ponerse uno de esos tapados que a ella tanto le gustaban. Le había dicho aquellas palabras con una amabilidad y calidez que había creído que no poseía.

Quizás no lo decía para asegurárselo a ella, sino a él mismo.

Tenía miedo. 

Pero no podía demostrarlo, mucho menos en frente de una Ivonne enferma y también asustada.

...

Cuando la operaron, él se quedó esperándola en el hospital. Raquel lo vió, y lo quiso hechar, pero él no iba a dejar que esa puta le cagara la vida ésta vez, no cuando su compañera estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Y se quedó, tuvo que soportar a Raquel y al estúpido de su amante, incluso hasta el hijo de puta-literal y metafóricamente- de Julián. Pero se quedó. 

Habrán pasado un par de horas, pero a él le había parecido una eternidad.

-Terminó la operación.

Los nervios y el miedo lo carcomían por dentro, tanto que no podía llegar a ocultarlo, por más que él jamás- o casi nunca- mostrara sus sentimientos. Pero por más que jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, también había algo que Samuel Trauman no era, y eso era ser paciente

\- ¡¿Y?! ¡Hablá!- Le gritó al médico.

Este no hizo nada, tan sólo se limitó a guiarlo hasta donde estaba Ivonne, lo que le hervía la sangre, pero lo soportó. Quería verla.

-Quiere explicárselos ella.- Se limitó a decir el médico, mientras habría la puerta del cuarto.

Y la vió, y su paciencia tenía un límite. 

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ella?- y se dirigió a Ivonne- Explicá cómo te fue.

Y a ella le gustaba probar su paciencia. 

-Shh, no hagás escándalo...

-¿Te fue bien?- Ya no lo soportaba más. Necesitaba una respuesta, y la necesitaba ahora. Aunque así fuera un "Sí" o un "No". Aunque él deseaba con todo el alma... 

Fue bien, o así le había dicho ella. Y a él esas pocas palabras lo habían desbordado de tanta alegría que no iba a negarse a festejarlo.

-¡Fue bien! ¡Déciles, bueno, fue bien!

Raquel había dicho algunas palabras, pero ni siquiera quiso escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

-¡Fue bien! ¿Viste que tenía razón, que te tenías que operar?- A Trauman le encantaba tener razón, y lo iba a repetir cuántas veces quisiera.-¿Viste que te tenías que operar? ¡Te vaciaron, los dos estamos vaciados ahora, de alma y de cuerpo estamos vaciados!-

Y todo estaba bien, o al menos éso creía.

\- ¿Viste que yo tenía razón? ¿Sabés qué vamos a hacer? ¡Estás hermosa! Vamos a hacer una fiesta, vamos a agarrar un peludo, vamos a beber- dirigió la mirada a su hijastro- ¿No? Emborracharnos- el chico no quiso mirarlo a los ojos- ¿O no?

Después ella quiso hablar con el bastardo de Julián, pero ella estaba bien, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Era mentira. Y él le creyó.

¿Le creyó, o en realidad quería creerle a toda costa? Porque él notó que de allí en adelante siempre que se cruzaba con Ivonne ella estaba hablando con las chicas del burdel, y siempre que él entraba en escena todas se quedaban calladas. Eran demasiadas veces como para no sospechar.

Pero era su Ivonne, no sé atrevería a traicionarlo, no.

A veces, por más evidente que algo sea, lo negamos, porque no queremos aceptarlo.

Cuando se enteró de que la operación había sido inútil, el cáncer ya atacando todo su cuerpo, lo invadió una rabia tremenda. Él...

¡No! ¡Ivonne lo había traicionado, y él había sido tan estúpido, queriendo creerle a pesar de todo!

Debió haber averiguado más, amenazado al doctor para que le dijera la verdad. Pero no lo hizo. 

...

-Necesito aferrarme a la vida, Samuel. ¡No me quiero morir, tengo miedo! No me quiero morir...

-...

-Eso es lo que merecemos, vos y yo. Parecemos dos viejos chotos- Y él pudo escuchar una risa tan débil que le partía el alma-Traéme la chata, Samuel.

-...

-¿Sabés qué somos, vos y yo?  
Somos como esos matrimonios de muchos años que están juntos y ya no se soportan, pero no se animan a separarse, éso somos vos y yo.

-¡Una mierda somos! Nos tiraron al mundo así, hicimos lo que pudimos.

Sin importar cómo se encontrara su mujer, él seguía muy enojado con ella, y no iba a perder oportunidad en reprochárselo.

-¡Más mierda sos vos, que me traicionaste! ¡No puedo creer que me traiciones en el último minuto! ¡No lo puedo entender!-Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, no podía dejar que Ivonne viera cuánto le dolían toda ésta situación. 

-No me lo esperaba de vos...

Más le dolieron las siguientes palabras de ella.

-Era inevitable Samuel, ¿Cómo no te voy a traicionar? Te cansaste de despreciarme, te cansaste de maltratarme, ¿Y ahora te das cuenta que quiero más a otro?

Ésa última frase fue como un puñal a su ego. Y Ivonne no parecía querer dejar de lastimarlo, porque a pesar de su dolor y debilidad seguía.

-¿Ahora me amás?

Fue demasiado.

-Sos una hija de puta: primero me abandonás, ¿Y ahora te vas a morir? ¡No te mueras! Me la hiciste muy bien, ¿Sabés qué pensaba yo? Que me iban a meter un tiro en cualquier momento ¡No! Un cuchillaso, y que me iba a morir ahí...con vos, mirándome- Podía sentir como su voz se había quebrado, lo odiaba.

-¿Te acordás cuando me decías que la amabas a la polaca? Porque era fría, porque era como Siberia-¿Por qué era que ésa polaca de mierda siempre tenía que estar metida en todo, sobretodo en éste momento tan doloroso?

-Una vez me dijiste, que nada te calentaba más que una mina que te desprecie, ¿Te acordás? ¡¿Y ahora me decís: "¿Cómo te vas morir?!"

Era cierto. En su momento, realmente había creído que amaba a la polaca, de verdad lo había hecho. Al enterarse de su "muerte", había estado realmente devastado.

Pero no se comparaba con ésto, jamás lo haría. Ésto le dolía mucho más, pero se estaba conteniendo. Después de todo, Ivonne estaba viva, estaba respirando y sus signos vitales-aunque cada vez más débiles- seguían estando allí.

-Quiero morirme y que me mires despreciandome-Le confesó él- Pero quiero morir yo primero.-

Habría hecho lo que sea con tal de que las cosas hayan resultado de aquella forma y no de ésta. Pero ésta era la realidad, y la realidad- él lo sabía bien- siempre dolía, y nunca era como uno quería que fuése.

-Morirme yo primero- siguió Ivonne. -¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo necesito! ¡A mí me parece! ¿Tenés que hacer esto? ¿Sabés que en un momento pensé que tenías sentimientos?

Muy a pesar de él, los tenía.

Estaban ocultos, y a él le hubiese gustado haber nacido sin ningún sentimiento. De haber sido así, no estaría pasando por todo esto ahora mismo. 

Pero, lamentablemente, tal vez fuera cierto que incluso los monstruos tenían sentimientos. 

-¡Llórame!

-¡No! Te estoy diciendo que me quiero morir yo primero, ¡¿Y te molesta?!...yo tengo sentimientos. La gente es muy idiota y no entienden mis sentimientos. ¡Éso es lo que pasa!

Otra vez ésa risa que tanto le gustaba. ¿Cómo haría para seguir con su vida sin escuchar ésa risa?

Qué lástima que una voz que detestaba interrumpiera sus pensamientos...

-¡Trauman! ¡Afuera está el policía ése, con la polaca y Moretti!

-¡¿No vés que estoy con mi esposa?! !¿Te podés ir?!

-¡No puedo jefe, se tiene que ir

Dios, ¿Es que nunca nadie lo dejaba en paz, siquiera un rato?

-¡¿Te podés ir?!- insistió- ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Andate! Dejános sólos acá, pégales un tiro...

-No los puedo matar, si los mato lo agarran señor. ¡Se tiene que ir!

Y al final ocurrió lo inevitable.

Ivonne le repitió que se fuera, que la dejara ahí.

Odiaba que hiciera éso, odiaba tener que abandonarla justo ahora.

La insultó un poco, por forzarlo a irse, y después se abrazaron, aunque fuera por algunos míseros segundos. Sintió que ella buscaba algo en su bolsillo, pero lo ignoró. Simplemente quería sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, sentir su calor, aunque sea una última vez.Y ella se rió.

-Me tengo que ir. Me tengo que ir...

-Andá, Samuel.

Ésa fue la última vez que escuchó su voz, que la vio. Sólo pudo ver sus ojos, ésas dos hermosas perlas color verde, antes de irse. 

...

La cremaron. Y sus cenizas se quedaron en el lugar en el que ella había pasado la mayoría de su vida.

...

Por fin había llegado el momento de la venganza, iba a asegurarse de que masacraran a toda ésa banda de hijos de puta. Pero éso iban a hacerlo otros. 

Él, sin embargo, tenía planeado encargarse de asesinar a alguien más. 

A todas y cada una de esas putas.

Fue casi en el momento de irse en el que se le ocurrió una idea. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer alterar a las putas lo haría con gusto.

Agarró el cofresito que estaba junto al mueble del burdel, lo guardó, y se puso en marcha con su macabro plan. 

...

Las tenía a todas en sus manos, completamente indefensas, y le encantaba. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. 

Sacó el cofre y lo miró, y también vio las caras de horror de sus esclavas, porque siempre lo fueron, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Tal vez la muerte les diera su tan ansiada libertad. 

Ya no había vuelta atrás, le diría adiós a lo que quedaba de aquella que siempre había sido tan leal con él.

Inmediatamente se retó a sí mismo por pensar en esa estúpidez. 

Porque ella no era la mujer que él conocía. Se había unido al bando de los "buenos", aquellos que creían en la amistad y la justicia y todas esa sarta de bobadas que él sabía muy bien, por lo menos en la tierra donde ellos habitaban, eran todas mentiras. Un simple invento para que los débiles se sintieran mejor.

Ella era Olga, y él amaba a Ivonne. Olga era sólo una más de las tantas putas que le eran indiferentes...

-¡No, Trauman, por favor, no! ¡Tenga respeto por algo, es su mujer!- Gritó Raquel con enojo y sufrimiento.

Soltó sus cenizas, así nomás. Después de todo, ¿Qué le importaba? No sintió dolor, y si lo sintió, no se molestó en demostrarlo o siquiera aceptarlo.

Le encantaba como todas esas putas se retorcían de dolor y se perdían entre sus propios gritos y bañadas en llanto, sobretodo la que tanto le había arruinado la vida y que se había llevado a Ivonne, su Ivonne. 

Las mataría, a cada una de ellas, pero no lo haría sin divertirse. Lo haría lenta y dolorosamente, y al azár.

-Juguemos a la ruleta rusa...¿Qué les gusta más: la ruleta polaca o la ruleta rusa?

Algunas morirían primero, y las otras podrían sentir el dolor de perder a alguien a quien amaban. Sin embargo deseaba que Raquel fuera la última de ellas. 

Tal vez, pensó, era una buena idea dejarla viva, esperar hasta el momento justo en que Moretti fuera fusilado y forzarla a ver el cadáver de su amado.

Tal vez así podría asegurarse de que su mundo se destruyera por completo, como le había pasado a él desde que ella se fue de su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien me está leyendo, ¿Podría comentar si les gustó o no (sé que éste fandom no tienen muchos lectores, pero ¡Hey! Tal vez tengo suerte, creo) o dejar algún Kudo? Lo agradecería un montón. La verdad es que desde que empezó la novela que estos dos me encantaron como villanos. Fernán Mirás y Andrea Frigerio hicieron un gran trabajo interpretando a estos personajes, y creo que casi todo el mundo debe sentir alguna especie de amor/odio con respecto a Trauman: es la clase de villanos que terminás amando aunque sean unos hijos de puta (aunque creo que en éste caso no es la forma correcta de nombrarlo). Aunque tengo que admitir que tengo algo de miedo haberlo suavizado demasiado sin querer y que solo haya podido mostrar cuán cruel y destructivo puede llegar a ser sino hasta el final del fic.  
> Tal vez, si llego a tener tiempo haga más fanfics sobre ésta novela, pero no puedo prometer nada.


End file.
